1. A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlight for use in a vehicle such as an automobile, a motor cycle or the like and, particularly to a headlight of the type wherein light control members defining the direction of the light distribution can be inclined relative to the vehicle body, and there are provided driving means for inclining the light control members thereby controlling the direction of the light distribution. It is not required to move a reflective mirror or a light control lens in changing the direction of the light distribution. Thus, the size and the weight of the headlight can be minimized.
2. B. Prior Art
A headlight for use in a vehicle such as an automobile is required to have a good light distribution in the forward direction of the body of the vehicle, however, usual headlights are fixed to the vehicle body and the direction of the light distribution is determined by the facing of the vehicle body, thus, when the vehicle travels along a curved lane the headlight may not illuminate the traveling direction. Further, in case of a two wheeled vehicle, the beam is inclined by the angle of inclination of a vehicle body in the transverse direction that is to the left or right with respect to the horizontal plane and the traveling direction. The driving safety is impaired, and the drivers of opposing cars may sometimes suffer glare.
It has been proposed to adjust the light distribution by detecting the inclination of the body of the vehicle and changing the direction of members determining the inclination of the light distribution. Japanese patent publication No. 56-18430 shows one example, wherein a reflective mirror, a control lens and the like of a headlight unit are supported in a casing to rotate around the optical axis and, when the body of the vehicle inclines, the mirror, lens and the like are rotated by an electric motor in response to the inclination of a gravity member which inclines against the inclination of the vehicle body thereby adjusting the light distribution.
The prior art headlight described as above has been formed to move integrally the reflecting mirror, the lens and the bulb, thus, the size and the weight of the movable portion is increased, and it is required to use a complicated supporting structure such that the reflective mirror is supported by a plurality of rollers on the casing of the headlight.
Thus, the dimension and the weight of the headlight device increase, and the driving force also increases. Further, it is required to increase the driving force of the movable portion. The size and weight of the movable portion and the undesired movement of the movable portion will cause the difficulty in the locational adjustment and occasionally an inadequate and unstable light distribution which may bother one's driving.